eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great EZI
The Great EZI is the boss of the Church of EZI in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] and a form taken by the deity EZI. In the darkness, he morphs into Bouncing EZI. He is accompanied by two EZI Holy Lights. Story The party visits the Church of EZI, hoping to learn the true nature of the deity EZI. They progress through the church and Allegretto negotiates a trial membership to explore further and find out if full membership in the church is really right for him. Ignoring the warnings of supplicants in the church's Placid Parish, the party proceeds through Wonder Way, where they find a group of EZI Torchbearers performing a strange ritual around a small figure of EZI. As Salsa, March and Beat move in for a closer look, March accidentally touches the figure, causing it to swell in size and pursue the party. They try to run away, but are forced into battle. Upon winning the battle, the party beats a hasty retreat from the church and emerges in the Sharp Mountains. Allegretto wonders again just who EZI is. Attacks The Great EZI has no normal physical attack, relying entirely on its roster of Special Attacks. Its most common move is Great EZI Roller, in which it rolls over targets in a line and then rolls back over for a second and much more damaging hit with a chance of knockdown. Great EZI Press is a leap attack on all targets at melee range, also with a chance of knockdown. He can use Great EZI Cure to cure either himself or an EZI Holy Light for 98000 HP. Finally, he can use Great EZI Revive to revive a fallen EZI Holy Light for 90300 HP and will often follow this up with a Great EZI Cure. Strategy The Great EZI is by far the most powerful boss of Eternal Sonata, but with the right strategy, this boss can actually be defeated without too great of a challenge, though perhaps never easily unless the party is very overleveled. Curiously, on occasion The Great EZI will spend an entire turn at the start of battle doing nothing at all, or may wander for an entire turn. If this happens, it can be considered a lucky break, but should not be counted on. More often, he will begin the battle with Great EZI Roller. This can be Guarded against and can also be Counterattacked, though this should never be attempted unless the player is extremely skilled at it. A failed Guard will likely result in an instant KO unless the party is at extremely high levels and the knockdown effect can also pose a great danger. Once targets have grouped around him at melee range, he may also use Great EZI Press, which is fairly easy to Guard against, but also has a dangerous knockdown power if not Guarded. If left as The Great EZI and the party spends time battling the EZI Holy Lights, then it will often spend time either reviving them or using Great EZI Cure. This can be advantageous, but the EZI Holy Lights can be rather dangerous in and of themselves, and The Greater EZI has much more HP than its dark form. Therefore, it is probably better to defeat the EZI Holy Lights and then keep EZI in the darkness to force into the form of Bouncing EZI. The EZI Holy Lights carry a Shining Body status and tend to group around The Great EZI, keeping him in this form, but they lose their Shining Body status when defeated and do not regain it when revived. Levels are generally recommended to be at least in the 70s, though a very skilled player could possibly get away with lower. Anything higher will definitely be helpful for those that are less skilled or experienced. Having a powerful healer in the party like Polka can also be a great help, but may also make the battle take longer. Having a distance attacker like Beat isn't necessarily useful, though Viola's sheer power can still be helpful if she is well-leveled. An ideal party is Frederic, Serenade and Allegretto. Frederic and Serenade should be equipped with their Burst weapons, while Allegretto should have his Silver Star sword, the Solomon's Ring and Werewolf Choker. Someone should have the Seven Stars accessory equipped to increase the great EXP boon from this battle, unless the party is already Level 99. Frederic should have on his Daybreak Cloak, while Serenade should be wearing a Dark Brooch and her Noble White. The other accessories should be ones to increase HP, strength or defense. Frederic's special light skills should be set to Phantom Pain and Tri-Clementia or Legion Fulminante if levels are high enough to get away without the healing from Tri-Clementia. Allegretto and Frederic should attack at close range, while Serenade can attack from a distance, unless choosing to fight Bouncing EZI, in which case, keep Frederic only close enough to use Phantom Pain, but not so close that the Shining Body causes EZI to morph. Allegretto should attack until Echoes are 24, or preferably 32 (which will be easy for most of the battle if the player maintains Harmony Chains) and then begin with a Bloody Plume or Starlight Blast followed by a Sun Slash/Shadow Assault, and then Frederic and Serenades' Specials in sequence. Alternatively, use Crescendo instead of Frederic for even more attack power, if Frederic's healing is not needed. The party could hit for around a million damage as part of a single Harmony Chain sequence. The item set should be loaded with Angel Trumpets, Goddess Bouquets and any Saint's Mirror items the player may still have on hand. A Very Odd Chocolate and Sock Incense aimed at The Great EZI may also be a good choice. Musical theme *"321 - Crescendo!" is the unique battle theme used for this battle. As this fight was added for the game's PlayStation 3 version, it is not part of the game's original score, but once this fight is won, the player can listen to it anytime using the game's Music option and it will be available in any further Encore Mode playthroughs on the same savefile. Trivia *After the party escapes from the Church of EZI, the player is granted the Scrapbook. This bonus item, unique to the game's PlayStation 3 release, presents photos taken by the characters of the game with interesting or amusing comments. *After winning this battle, the player can return to the Church of EZI and even the Awesome Altar, though that area will be empty. *EZI is the only boss that changes form when moving between light and darkness. Related enemies *Bouncing EZI *EZI Holy Light Category:Bosses